Arranged Marriage
by chitose-san
Summary: Eriol is engaged to Kaho, and is looking for a place to wed in. Fortunately, they stumbled onto Tomoyo, a Priestess of the Tsuki Temple.
1. Chapter 1

Arranged Marriage

by chitose-san

Eriol Hiiragazawa

Tomoyo Daidouji

Summary: Eriol is engaged to Kaho, and is looking for a place to wed in. Fortunately, they stumbled onto Tomoyo, a Priestess of the Tsuki Temple

Chitose-san: Everyone, hello. This is the remake of the story, Arranged Marriage. I am very sorry, but I had to do this because the first attempt was unplanned. Sorry!

Prologue

"I know now, Eriol-kun. I want to wed people and see their happy faces at the altar. I want to serve the people of this country. I want to serve and love God for all eternity. Eriol-kun.

"I want to be a Priestess." Tomoyo proudly told of her new discovery to her best friend.

Eriol was shocked, with Tomoyo speaking out what she truly wants to do in her life. With a genuine smile, he told her:

"If that's what you want, Tomoyo. I'm happy for you."

Chapter One:

"_**My Dream?"**_

_**-Tomoyo Daidouji**_

"Class, there will be a break in our classes due to a college convention at the grounds. Students, you are now seniors! You must know what you want to do after you graduate." The teacher announced.

There were murmurs of excitement in the classroom.

"Wai! I'm so nervous! I haven't thought of what I wanted to do after high school!" Sakura said. "Well, Sakura-chan, you'll just have to pass by at the grounds later." Tomoyo said.

"Aw. I'm so jealous of you, Tomoyo-chan! You're all settled! You'll just inherit Daidouji Toy Company!" Sakura whined more.

"Well, not unless I have anything else to do. I think it's same with Li-kun?" Tomoyo looked at Syaoran. "Actually, I think I'm sticking to the Li Company." Syaoran said.

"Oh, so your not so similar, then." Eriol said, entering the conversation.

"Eriol-kun, where have you been?" Tomoyo asked. "Talking to our classmate, Mizuki-chan." Eriol answered.

"Ah, of course, the new comer, Mizuki Kaho!" Syaoran said with sarcasm.

"Oh come on, we think she's nice! Ne, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said. "Right! Besides, you don't know her that well!" Tomoyo added.

"She's right, Li-kun. Just like me!" Eriol said, making Syaoran grunt. "Hey, look! I became your best friend despite your hatred for me when we were 5th graders!" he added.

"Alright, already! I'll try!" Syaoran promised, and the other three smiled.

"Which reminds me, Eriol-kun? What do you want to do in the future?" Tomoyo asked him. "Me?" he asked back. "Come to think of it, Eriol-kun, you don't have to take up college, do you?" Sakura asked. "Well, yes."

"Hm?" Tomoyo looked up at him. "Actually, I want to raise a family. A wonderful wife. We'll have kids! Maybe two. And a dog!"… And so on as Eriol continued about his 'perfect' family.

"So, any one wants to come with me? I'm going to the grounds to look at the college courses." Sakura invited.

"I'll go with you, Sakura-chan!"

"I'll go too, Tomoyo-san. I want to help you and Sakura-san."

"No way! If that freak's coming, I'm coming, too!"

College Convention

"Well, let's start here!" Sakura said.

"Outdoor Interests? It means you enjoy working with the naturalistic environment such as plants and animals.

"Mechanical Interests. It means you enjoy working with real-world materials such as woods, tools and machinery.

"Investigative Interest. It means you enjoy activities which require mental work or thinking skills."

"Li-kun. Continue reading the hand-outs like that, and I'll hire you as my tour guide." Eriol said. "Fine! Then I will!" Syaoran replied. "Really? Then I'll have Tomoyo-san sew a uniform for you!" "A uniform for Li-kun, eh? Sounds good to me!" Tomoyo added.

The four of them continued walking, with Syaoran, reading loudly their hand-outs.

"Tomoyo-san?" Eriol said, looking around for the vanished Tomoyo.

He found her at one booth. He went over to her and touched her shoulder. "Tomoyo-san." "Oh! Sorry, if I kept you." She said. "What caught your attention in this booth?" he asked. "Priest and Priestesses" she pointed at the sign on top. "It's nothing. Let's go, Eriol-kun." She answered and started to walk away.

"Tomoyo-san… I still don't understand what goes in your mind…" Eriol whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Arranged Marriage

by chitose-san

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Tomoyo Daidouji

Chapter Two:

"I just want you to be happy…" 

_**-Eriol Hiiragizawa**_

It was a Sunday. Everyone was supposed to be out, enjoying the sun. But someone wasn't.

'How boring.' Tomoyo thought. Sakura was supposed to come over to her manor but she had a change of mind because of Syaoran.

_Ring. Ring._

Her phone kept on ringing and she answered it before the third ring started.

"Hello?" "Tomoyo-san?" "Ah, Eriol-kun? What is it?" "Well, Syaoran was supposed to come with me to the church today." "I see. Sakura said she was coming over, but cancelled at the last minute. She's with Syaoran." "Then that answers it." "We have the best friends, huh?" she heard him chuckle over the phone. "Now, the other reason I called you is--" "You're wondering if I could come with you to the church?" she finished for him. "Yes, if you put it that way." "Okay, I'll come with you." "Fine, let's meet at Penguin Park?" "Sure." "Bye, Tomoyo-san." "Bye, Eriol-kun." She put the phone down, and dressed up.

Penguin Park

On her way to the park, a child tripped a fair distance away from her. Worried, she went over to the boy who looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh my. Are you okay? Where's your mom?" she asked him.

"I'm lost, miss! I can't find my mom! Please help me look for her!" the boy spoke and was about to break into tears again. "Okay, I'll help you. Where did you last see your mom?" she asked. "She told me to wait at the church. But I didn't want to wait for her there, so I looked for her instead!" he answered.

She smiled at him, as she patted his head. "What a coincidence! I'm going to the church with a friend. Do you want me to take you there?" she asked. "Just take me to my mom, miss." He answered. "My name's Tomoyo. What's yours?" she asked. "I'm Rei." He said, looking at her as she brushed away his tears.

"So, let's go meet my friend! Then we'll take you the church with us. Your mom might be worried about you." She said, and started to walk towards the park, hand-in-hand.

When they got there, Eriol was sitting at one of the benches. "Tomoyo-san! Ah, and who's the little kid? Your cousin?" Eriol asked. "No, I found him on my way here. He's lost and we have to him to his mom. I think she's at the church."She explained. "You just can't say no to a little kid." He said. "I'm so sorry!" she said. "It's okay, Tomoyo-san. Let's go now."

"Hey, sir. I'm not a kid, you know."

Church

"Do you see your mom anywhere?" she asked Rei. He looked around, and after a while, she saw the toothy smile he made and ran to a beautiful woman near the church's door.

"Rei! I was so worried! Oh, how could I ever repay you?" the lady said. "No, it's nothing, ma'am. I just wanted to help your kid." Tomoyo replied.

Tomoyo found the woman looking at her and Eriol with a weird face. "Oh, forgive me! I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. And this is my friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa." She introduced. "Good afternoon, ma'am." He greeted as he bowed.

"I'm Kaoru Takugawa. Pleased to meet the both of you. But me and my son really must go now. Oh! Why don't you visit us? At Tsuki Temple?" she said. "We know that place ma'am. We'll come visit you sometime. We don't want to keep you from where you're going." Tomoyo smiled as she said that.

After a short farewell, mother and son, went away.

"I'm so glad." Eriol heard her mutter to herself.

She smiled. "So, Mr. Hiiragizawa, please tell me what's so interesting……" And they continued inside the church.

"Nothing really, Tomoyo-san. I already went to church this morning--" "Ah, that's right, you're catholic, Eriol-kun." "Yes, I am."

"Here in Japan, Eriol-kun, we also have those you could compare to a church?" "Yes, Tomoyo-san. But that's different, it's a Buddhist Temple." "Ah, Eriol-kun, you know so much." "Am I ever so honored to be praised by you." She giggled at this, when he comically bowed at her.

"But that woman, Tomoyo-san, who invited us over to Tsuki Temple. Did you know, that's a sort-of church for Buddhist people?" Eriol said. "Really?" Tomoyo replied, a little shocked, knowing he knew more about this town more than her. "Yes. So if you ever want to be priestess, Tomoyo-san…" and he trailed off as they walked, not able to finish the sentence.

"What made you say that?" she asked. "It's in your smile, Tomoyo-san." As he said that, her heart ached a little.

"A while ago, when you helped that kid, Rei. Your smile said you wanted to help people as long as you live." "I can open up a day care anytime, you know." "But that's what you think." He said.

"Tomoyo-san. I just want you to be happy." He told her.

"I understand, Eriol-kun."


End file.
